Cake Competition
by Aisowarai
Summary: Lomba? ide Erza scarlet membuat Fairy tail heboh! kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi? "ne Luce,aku mau kue api" "NATSU NO BAKA!"
1. Chapter 1

**Cake Competition**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **By:Aisowarai**

 **Summary: Erza membawa sekarung besar strawberry dan mengusulkan agar dilaksanakannya lomba.**

 **Bagaimana Reaksi Fairy Tail Guild member?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Diluar bangunan guild Fairy Tail yang besar, suasana terlihat tenang,tapi…di dalamnya…..

"FLAME HEAD! BERTARUNGLAH DENGANKU!"

"KAU MENANTANGKU ICE PRINCESS HAAAH?!"

"Oy oy,kalian mengganggu kencanku dengan bir ku ini!"  
"OTOUKO!"

"MATA SIPIT!"

"MATA SAYU!"

"…."

"MASTAH?!"

* * *

Dan begitulah,kedatangan sang master ditambah ia bersama Shodai –Mavis- membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri dan senyap.

Pintu Guild terbuka dengan normal,dan Cuma satu orang yang masuk seperti itu.  
"Ohayou Lucy!"  
"Ohayou!"

"Mau menjalankan misi bersamaku Lucy?

"Gray-sama dangan juvia saja!"  
Ok,abaikan saja yang itu.

Lucy berjalan menuju bar dan duduk disana,didepan sang barmaid yang mengelap gelas.  
"Mau minum Lucy?" Tanya barmaid berambut silver itu.

"Ha'i, sekalian Pancake dengan sirup vanilla Mira!" Jawab Lucy pada Mira.  
seorang pria dengan rambut sakura berjalan kearah Lucy meninggalkan Gray yang masih diceramahi duduk disamping Lucy yang tengah menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Yo Luce!"

"Yo Natsu,mana Happy?" Tanya gadis blondie itu pada Natsu yang tidak tampak bersama exceednya itu.

"Oh Happy! Dia dipaksa Erza untuk ikut juga dibawa" Jawab Pria Itu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja bar.

"Aree…kau seperti tidak bersemangat padahal tadi semangat bersama Gray?" Lucy bersweatdrop ria.

"Ara ara Lucy,ini pesananmu sudah datang" sahut Mira sambil membawa nampan berisi pancake dan teh pesanan yang mencium aroma wangi dari nampan itu menegakkan kepalanya.

"Luce,kau tidak sarapan dirumahmu seperti biasanya?" Tanya Natsu pada Lucy yang menatap Mira dengan tatapan lapar

Mira meletakkan pesanan Lucy lalu tersenyum pada Natsu

"Ara,kau ini perhatian sekali pada Lucy,Natsu"

"Tentu saja! Ia nakamaku!"

"aku juga nakamamu kan? Kalau begitu coba jawab dimana aku biasanya sarapan?" Tanya Mira sarkatis.

 _Checkmate_

"Ano,k-kau Tanya saja pada Elfman,Mira" Natsu menaikkan syal nya,menutupi wajahnya yang memanas.

Mira memancarkan aurabersinar –aura fangirl sejati- bermaksud terus memojokkan Natsu akan pearasaannya pada Lucy Cuma sweatdrop dan menyantap sarapan paginya sampai habis.

"Ah,enaknya! Arigatou Mira" Sahut Lucy lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Douita Lucy" Mira tersenyum.

"Brakk"

"TADAIMAAA!"  
semua orag menoleh pada exceed biru yang baru datang tepatnya pada seseorang dan Exceed hitam yang dalam mode besar dibelakangnya yang terlihat membawa yang banyak.

"Ugh,sampai kapan aku akan melakukan masuk Erza" Lily mengeluh pada orang itu,Erza.

"Yokay,Masuk dan letakkan didekat meja akan menghadap master dulu"

Erza yang terlihat senang sekali menghampiri pria tua yang masih sibuk menceramahi 'anak-anaknya'

"Master…"

"Ada apa Erza?"

Dan terlihat mereka berbicara -sekali san master mengangguk mendengarkan Erza.

"Apa itu Lily?" Tanya Iron Dragon slayer pada Lily yang baru saja meletakkan karung itu di dekat bar.

"Ini stroberi yang kami petik bersama tidak ada lagi Maximum sweat strawberry karena tu baru saja di petik Erza untuk Asuka.

"Tapi untuk apa sebanyak ini?" Levy ikut menimpali jawaban Lily.

"Gi-hee~ kau cerewet kecil"  
"mou~"

Lily hanya kembali berjalan kearah bar dan ikut bergabung bersama Happy dan Charla.

"Mira,Jus kiwi nya satu"

"segera Lily"

Mira pun berlalu membuat pesanan Lily.

"Nande Lily? Kau terlihat lesu" Tanya Happy yang sedang menggerogoti ikannya.

"Nandemonai"

OK,beralih dari Lily yang sekarang menjadi terlihat kurus,Erza yang sudah selesai bicara dengan Master berjalan kearah Mira yang baru saja menyajikan jus kiwi untuk Lily tersenyum kearah Erza.

"Cake erza?"  
"Tidak dulu untuk sekarang Mira"

Jawab sang Titania dengan mata berbinar hanya sweatdrop meihatnya dan duduk disamping erza.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya,Erza" ucap si Blonde pada si Scarlet.

Sementara yang dikomentari hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh kemenangan (?)

* * *

Sementara itu Master melompat kearah Balkon dan berdiri diatasnya.

"Anak-anakku…"

Sontak semua penghuni Guild itu berkumpul didepan balkon,mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang ayah.

"..atas saran dari Erza,kita akan membuat kompetisi membuat harus membuat satu cake utama yang berukuran minimal diameter 50 yang penting kita akan membuka bazaar cake di Magnoli! Semua orang boleh datang dan Lily,Charle dan Happy akan menyebarkan brosur dari udara diseluruh magnolia.." Sahut Master Makarov.

"Haa? Oreeee?" sahut Happy yang terkejut.

"mendokusai" gumam Charle Dan 20 buah kue ukuran sedang untuk dijual.

"Yahari,aku juga yang kena" Lily makin suram.

"..Maka dari itu peserta juga harus membuat cake bebas untuk dijual" Lanjut sang Master.

"Hum Hum" Erza mengangguk-angguk dengan jangan lupa dengan efek sinar yang menyilaukan itu.

"Yang mengikuti lomba ini hanya perempuan"

"Dan…."

Semua terdiam menunggu hal yang akan dikatakan oleh Makarov.

"….5.000.000 Joule untuk si pemenang!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

* * *

Review please .

FF pertama author :D

Krisar nya juga ga papa ._.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cake Competition**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **By:Aisowarai**

 **Summary: Erza membawa sekarung besar strawberry dan mengusulkan agar dilaksanakannya lomba.**

 **Bagaimana Reaksi Fairy Tail Guild member?**

* * *

 **Saatnya membalas Review dari Reader-san '-')/**

 **Rein Hiirota-san:** Arigatou gozaimasu untuk saran yang membangunnya . Aiso harap FF chapter 2 ini tidak terlalu banyak salah dalam penulisannya lagi.

Sekali lagi Arigatou gozaimasu udah read dan mereview ^^

 **Elsyfujo-san:** Arigatou udah read dan mereview .

Di Chap 2 ini cowo bisa ikut lombanya kok :D Dan Arigatou karena udah penasaran akan FF gaje ini XD

Pada Chap ini Aiso udah mencoba agar tidak ada lagi kata yang hilang dan Typo.

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^

 **Kizaku Yuusha-san:** Sudah ku baca ulang dan ternyata banyak sudah mengingatkan ^^a Aiso harap tidak ada lagi kesalahan.

Arigatou udah read dan review ^^/

* * *

 **Fairy tail©Hiro Mashima**

 **FF©Aisowarai815**

 **WARNING:GAJE,OOC,TYPO,DE LELE**

 **Chapter 2 DONE!**

 **THANKS FOS READER-SAN**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Tidak adil master!"

Pria tua itu melirik ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa Freed?"

Freed yang merupakan orang yang handal memasak (Ia yang mengurus makanan ?) tidak terima bahwa hanya perempuan yang diikut sertakan dalam event menyampaikan keluhan itu pada sang itu Makarov mulai bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Freed anakku,kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Pria ikut memasak" Makarov berharap sedikit pengertian dari Freed tidak merekapun berdebat.

"Ano Master"

Semua orang melihat kepada sumber suara gadis blonde mengangkat tangannya,meminta sedikit perhatian dari sang master.

"Ada apa Lucy?"

"Bagaimana jika lomba ini dilakukan pria bisa bergabung dengan tim yang sama dengan mungkin bisa meengurangi bahaya _kehancuran_ itu"

"Hemm..Ide bagus! Jadi anakku yang pria,silahkan cari perempuan untuk dijadikan team!"

"Yossha! Kau satu team denganku kan Luce?"

Natsu merangkul leher Lucy membuat gadis itu hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Tidak Flame Head! Lucy akan satu team denganku!" Ucap seorang pria yang melupakan pakaiannya.

Sementara seorang gadis berambut biru bergelombang bersembunyi dibalik pilar

"Juvia,shock"

Lucy terperanjat merasakan aura gelap yang yang hanya dipancarkan oleh satu orang.

"Ano Gray,aku tidak bisa satu team masih ingin hidup kau tau"

"Haha! Rasakan itu Striper!"

"Hah? Kau mau bertarung denganku Otak api!?

"Natsu, kalian bertengkar lagi?" Suara yang membuat frienemy terperanjat dan saling berangkulan,Erza Scarlet.

"Tidak! Kami berteman kok!"

"Hum,baguslah" Titania berlalu dari hadapan Frienemy kembali berbinar menyilaukan.

Frienemy itu melepas rangkulan Heartfilia yang berada di antara mereka hanya ujung mata karamelnya menangkap sosok hijau yang melintas.

"Freed! Maukah satu Team denganku?"

Merasa dipanggil Freed merasa tidak enak. "Maaf Lucy,aku berasama dengan Raijinshuu"

"Souka.."

Gadis itu semakin terlihat yang mengusulkan ide ini tapi kenapa ia juga yang tidak mendapat mage itu kembali duduk di yang sedang mengelap gelas hanya tersenyum dan menanyakan kenapa Lucy lesu begitu.

"Mou Mira-san,aku yang mengusulkan soal "team" ini tapi aku juga yang tidak dapat team!"

"Ara Lucy,kau pasti akan mendapatkannya kok"

"Ah! Mira-san mau satu team denganku?"

Raut wajah satan soul mage itu berubah menjadi tidak enak.

"aku bersama Elfman dan Lissana "

Lucy menoleh ke arah pria besar yang sibuk meneriakkan hal tentang "Pria" itu.

"Tapi Lucy,bukannya Natsu ingin satu team denganmu?"

Kembali Lucy menghela nafas "Aku takut dia akan membakar dapurku Mira".Mendengar itu Mira hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Luce! Ayo satu tem denganku!"

Entah sejak kapan Natsu sudah ada didekat kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak membakar apapun Natsu"

"YOSSHAA!"

* * *

Sementara itu Mira keluar dari bar dan mulai berdiri ditengah-tangah guild dengan membawa sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

"Saa..Minna-san! Ayo segera daftarkan team mu disini!"

Sontak hal itu membuat orang-orang mulai mengantri mendaftarkan teamnya.

"Reedus,bolehkah aku meminjam pensil cahayamu?"

"Tentu Mira" Reedus memerikan pensil cahayanya kepada mengucapkan terima kasih dan mulai menulis di udara,membuat daftar team yang telah mendaftarkan teamnya.

 **Team "Cake Competition"**

· **Team 1: Erza Scarlet,Gray Fullbuster,Juvia Locxar,Wendy Marvell,Carla**

· **Team 2:Bisca Conell,Alzack Conell,Asuka Conell**

· **Team 3:Mirajane Strauss,Elfman Strauss,Lissana Strauss**

· **Team 4:Freed Justine,Bixlow,Evergreen**

· **Team 5:Levy Mcgarden,Gajeel Redfox,Pantherlily,Jet & Droy**

· **Team 6:Natsu Dragneel,Lucy Dragneel,Happy Dragneel**

· **Team 7:Laki Orietta,Kinana,Max,Warren**

"Oi Oi Mira! Kenapa Namaku Dan Droy digabungkan?"

Mira hanya terkikik geli "karena kalian adalah satu"

"NANIII?!" Dan terlihat Jet & Droy bertengkar.

"Kau menjauhlah dariku!" "kau juga!"

"EHH?!" Mereka berdua ampaknya baru menyadari sesuatu.

"KENAPA ADA GAJEEL DI TEAM KAMI?!"

"Ge-hee~"

* * *

"Ano..Mira-san.."

"Nani Lucy" Mira menatap stellar mage itu dengan senyumnya yang seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"KENAPA NAMAKU ADA DRAGNEEL NYA!?"

"Dwekiterrru~"

"Urusai Neko! Kau seharusnya juga protes atas Dragneel itu! Dan jangan menggulung lidahmu begitu -_-"

Namun si Neko hanya mengangkat bahunya dan terbang memutari Lucy

"Aku tidak aku dan Natsu memang keluarga desuu"

"Ada apa dengan "desu"mu itu Mira-san kau seharusnya tidak mengubah namaku begitu" Lucy kembali menatap Mira bagaikan zombie yang menatap makanannya (memangnya bagaimana? *plak)

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan dengan tenangnya menjawab

"Kalian tampak seperti keluarga "

Lucy Mira sudah mengeluarkan aura Matchmaker sejatinya yang tidak dapat dihentikan.

"Yasudahlah Luce,itu bukan akhir dunia"

"Sou bukan akhir masalah..Eh?! Oy bukan itu maksudku!" Wajah Lucy memerah setelah mengetahui apa yang ia ucapkan tanpa sadar.

"Kyaaaa!"

"TOLONG! TOLONG! Mira-san PINGSAN!"

* * *

"Begitulah,Karena Mira pingsan aku akan melanjutkan pengumuman" Erza mengambil alih tugas Mira yang sekarang sudah dibawa ke ruang kesehatan guild.

"Bazaar dilaksanakan besok adalah waktu untuk membuat kue serta mempersiapkan ,Satu kue minimal 50 cm dan 20 kue bebas untuk dijual"

"Aku yakin acara ini akan menjadi sangat meriah.

"Bagian brosur!"

"Ha'i!" Carla,Lily dan Happy mengacungkan tangan.

"Kita akan mulai menyebarkan brosurnya hari ini dan besok juga! Ini brosurnya!"

Erza menunjuk tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

"Hee? Sejak kapan ada disana?" Happy menatap tumpukan kertas itu dengan kertas itu tidak ada di sana.

"Lakukan!"

"Aye!"

Ketiga Exceed itu terbang berpencar dengan membawa brosur-brosur melakukan tugas mereka.

"Hum hum,semangat yang bagus!" Mata Erza kembali berbinar.

Lucy menyandang tas nya,bersiap untuk keluar guild.

"Ayo Natsu!"

"Hee? Mau kemana Luce?"

Lucy melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Natsu,kita memerlukan bahan untuk membuat kita harus mempersiapkannya bukan"

"Gzzz"

Sepertinya Natsu butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata Lucy barusan.

"Oh belanja ya?"

 _Pletakkk_

Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu Natsu sangat lambat menyadari hal sesederhana itu.

"Tentu saja! Mou,baka!"

"YOSSH! AKU MEMBARA!"

"Reaksimu berlebihan hanya akan berbelan-"

"-Ehh?"

Dan Lucy hanya bisa menganga tak percaya melihat Natsu sudah berlari keluar Guild.

Ya,Ia harap tidak ada kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Natsu.

Mungkin?

* * *

Arigatou Minna ^^ udh read FF newbie Author ini ._.

Semoga saja ada yang mau baca

*Pundung di pojokan*

Author ini mengharapkan Kritik dan Sarannya buat FF ini agar lebih baik ke depannya *.*

*prok prok prok*

 **R-E-V-I-E-W Nya sangat diharapkan ^^a**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saatnya membalas Review dari Reader-san '-')/\\('-'**

 **Fic of Delusion:** Hahaha XD hal itu selalu dilakukan oleh si Salamander no Natsu kalo lagi bersemangat XD tapi di fic ini Natsu tidak akanmembakar hal-hal besar, karena kalau duit mereka habis, gimana cara beli bahannya :v

Arigatou udah read and review ^^)/

 **Elysifujo:** Gomennasai salah ketik . Typo selalu mengahantui T.T ah soal spasi itu aku belum tau . Arigatou udah ngasi tau :D

Ah itu, Garing kalo sendirian jadi pake team aja XD

*Plakk*

Arigatou udah read and review ^^)/

 **Indah:** Konbanwa :D eh udah siang nih pas balas review nya XD

Arigatou buat masukan yang sangat membangun ini. Aku usahakan agar kesalahan dan keambiguan dapat berkurang u,u

Joule itu ya :'v kebanyakan baca fisika nih. Wkwkwk

Arigatou udah read and review ^^)/

 **Aoi Tetsuya:** Gak papa kok *plak :D

Arigatou ,

Typo sangat kuat untuk dikalahkan T.T tapi akan aku usahakan .

Okay, kupikir mungkin juga ada beberapa reader-san yang tidak tau arti dari bahasa jepunnya XD

Arigatou udah read and review ^^)/

 **Ayamichiru:** gomenne, aiso emang sering typo :'(

Tp aku akan coba meminimalisir ke typo an u,u

Arigatou udah nunggu ^^/

Arigatou udah read and review ^^)/

 **Synstropezia** : gomennasai udah bikin bingung u,u

Uda di baca lagi kok u,u tapi entah kenapa masih ada kata yang hilang gak tau kenapa pas di publish

Arigatou udah read and review ^^)/

 **Synstropezia (lagi :v?) :** padahal aku udah bikin jelas-jelas. Tapi pas di publish ada beberapa kata yang ilang, eh pas di republish masih aja ada yg ilang gak tau kenapa..

Arigatou udah read and review ^^)/

 **Fairy tail©Hiro Mashima**

 **FF©Aisowarai815**

 **WARNING:GAJE,OOC,MISSTYPO,DE LELE**

 **Chapter 3 DONE!**

 **THANKS FOR READER-SAN**

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR REVIEW!**

"Oy Natsu, jangan berlarian seperti itu! Kau terlihat seperti anak-anak, Sungguh!" Lucy menyeka keringatnya, ia lelah mengejar si pingky yang terus berlarian ke arah pasar Magnolia. Di samping gadis itu ada seekor kucing biru, atau lebih tepatnya exceed, terbang dengan sihir _Aera_. Ia menatap Happy iri. Dunia memang tidak adil, kenapa kucing diberi sayap sementara manusia harus berjalan kaki, melelahkan. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah polosnya dan balik menatap dengan tatapan _kenapa-kau-menatapku-seperti-itu?_ Lucy hanya menghela nafas, belum apa-apa dan ia sudah sangat lelah begini.

Tapi…

"Oy Happy? Bukankah kau harus menyebarkan brosur?"

Happy hanya memasang wajah santai

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya Lusyyy.. Aku terbang setinggi mungkin lalu melempar kertas-kertas itu secara acak. Aku mengandalkan angin untuk membawa mereka."

Dan Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir atas jalan pikiran kucing ini.

Akhirnya Natsu berhenti berlari, menyadari bahwa partnernya tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di sebuah pohon tua, duduk bersandar pada pohon itu dan menunggu partnernya menyusul.

Ia memikirkan kue apa yang akan dibuatnya bersama Happy dan Lucy. Dengan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, ia mulai membayangkan berbagai jenis kue. Dan hey, ada kue diselimuti api yang melintas di pikirannya. "Kue itu pasti enak sekali." ia menyeka air liur yang mulai merambat keluar dari mulutnya, lalu berhenti mengkhayal ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan Lucy dan Happy yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya, membuat ia bangun dari posisi duduknya tadi.

Sial, perutnya menjadi lapar.

* * *

Lucy yang sudah berhasil menyusul Natsu malah memandang pria pingky itu dengan tatapan kesal. Sementara Happy hanya terbang berputar-putar di sekitar kepala pirangnya. Masih membangga-banggakan sayapnya dan seolah berkata _aku tidak lelah_ , sangat berkebalikan dengannya yang kini sudah merasa lelah.

"Natsu, jangan berlari lagi. Aku sudah lelah mengikutimu" Kata Lucy, menekankan setiap kata pada kalimatnya. Tetapi pria itu hanya menampilkan grins khasnya. Tidak ada ekspresi bersalah dalam wajahnya. Mengetahui itu si pirang hanya mendengus keras dan kembali berjalan menuju tujuan, kali ini berjalan bersama Natsu dan Happy yang sudah tidak terbang lagi, merasa sudah cukup menggoda Lucy dengan sayapnya.

Natsu dan Happy terus berceloteh di sepanjang perjalanan,sementara si pirang mengabaikan mereka. Entah kenapa ia sudah cukup lelah untuk menanggapi celotehan mereka. Sekali lagi, cukup lelah.

Mereka bertiga mulai memasuki kawasan pasar Magnolia, Lucy bermaksud untuk segera membeli bahan-bahan kue, ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, segera ingin melaksanakan tujuannya,

"greppp"

Natsu menahan pergelangan tangan Lucy, memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan serius. Sementara yang dipandang mulai blushing dan melirik pergelangan tangannya.

"Lucy.. Aku…"

"H-ha?" wajah Lucy semakin memerah merasakan degup jantungnya mulai tidak beraturan.

"Aku lapar Luce!" Lanjut Natsu, ia mengelus perutnya yag mulai bersuara. Lucy terdiam. Merasa konyol mengharapkan hal yang aneh.

"B-baiklah Natsu, kita mampir dulu untuk makan" Ucap Lucy sambil berjalan mendahului Natsu dan Happy.

"Lucy aneh ya, Natsu" Happy hanya melongo menatap Lucy yang sudah berjalan duluan. Natsu menoleh ke arah kucing biru itu. Memasang wajah bingung,

"Aneh?"

"Aye! Biasanya Lucy akan mengomel dulu. Tapi sekarang dia langsung menyanggupi dan malah berjalan duluan" Kucing biru itu memegang dagunya,bertingkah seperti seorang detektif. Natsu hanya nyengir menanggapi analisa Happy.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, Tapi mungkin Lucy juga lapar, Happy. Sekarang ayo kita pergi makan!" Natsu mengacungkan tinju kanannya ke udara, bersemangat. Ia kembali berjalan mengikuti jejak Lucy, diikuti oleh Happy yang sudah merasa apa yang dikatakan Natsu itu benar.

"Aye!"

Sungguh kucing yang labil.

* * *

Sekarang disinilah mereka bertiga, di depan pintu sebuah restoran.

Sang gadis Heartfilia itu mulai bersuara, mencoba menutupi kecanggungan yang ia buat sendiri,

"A-ayo kita masuk!"

"Aye" Aye"

Mereka mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam restoran, tapi Lucy mematung, sementara Natsu dan Happy hanya bertanya-tanya

"Oi Luce, kenapa di sini gelap? Bukankah masih siang?" dasar Natsu, dengan bodohnya ia bertanya pada Lucy seperti itu'

"Ne Lusyy, kenapa mereka tidak menghidupkan lampu? Kenapa mereka hanya memakai lilin dan lampu kecil?" Happy ikut menambah pertanyaan. Karena gelap mereka tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Lucy memerah sangat. Baru saja ia akan mengajak dua nakama bodohnya itu keluar, tiba-tiba mereka sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

Lucy memijit-mijit keningnya, apa karena ia gugup makanya ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia berjalan ke arah Restoran romantis ini, ia mulai berjalan mencari nakamanya, sangat sulit menemukan mereka ditempat seramai ini, Lucy memperhatikan sekitar,

"Sial"

Gadis itu mengumpat, sangat banyak pasangan disini. Dan ia bertambah menyesal sudah memasuki tempat ini.

"Wohoho Happy! Lilinnya sangat wangi!"

"Hoo, kau benar Natsyuu!"

Suara berisik itu, Lucy berjalan mendekati suara itu dan benar saja, ia menemukan Natsu dan Happy sudah duduk manis sambil memainkan lilin.

"Cukup Natsu, kau bisa membakar tempat ini. Ayo kita keluar"

Lucy menyeret Natsu keluar dari tempat itu, dan itu membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik

" _Pasangan yang bertengkar huh?"_

" _Nona yang cantik"_

" _hey ada apa dengan mereka?"_

" _Pasangan yang serasi"_

" _Ada apa dengan rambut pemuda itu?"_

Telinga Lucy memanas mendengar komentar-komentar itu, ia masih menyeret Natsu keluar dari tempat _nista_ itu. Di sisi lain,

"Lagi-lagi mereka melupakanku…" Happy terbang lesu mengikuti nakamanya itu,

"Tunggu aku Natsyuu,Lusyy"

.

Sekarang Lucy, Natsu, Happy berhenti di sebuah kios yang menjual bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan. Ibu tua penjaga kios itu sibuk mengambilkan pesanan Lucy, sementara Natsu dan Happy hanya menunggu dengan bosan, dan mereka sangat lapar.

Tiba-tiba Happy menarik-narik celana Natsu.

"Natsyyu, Lihat itu Natsyuu! Ayo kita kesana" Happy menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang yang sedang menyaksikan atraksi sirkus.

"sepertinya menarik! Ayo, kesana Happy"

Dan mereka berdua pun berlari ke arah kerumunan itu, Lucy yang sudah menerima pesanan dari Ibu kios, ingin segera pulang dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat kue.

"Ayo kita pulang,Natsu, Happy. Eh?" ia melihat disampingnya sudah tidak ada lagi orang. Dan aru ia sadari bahwa mereka tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

"Baa-san, apa kau melihat orang yang ada di sampingku tadi?" Lucy bertanya pada Ibu itu, berharap segera menemukan dua orang bodoh itu. Sang ibu penjaga kios itu mengatakan bahwa mereka tadi berlari ke arah kerumunan orang-orang disana.

"Arigatou Baa-san!"

Lucy segera berlari ke arah kerumunan orang yang kini sedang rusuh. Lucu menerobos untuk sampai kebagian depan.

Mata caramel gadis itu langsung keluar begitu melihat Natsu memakan api yang di keluarkan untuk atraksi api. Sementara pawang api hanya menangis melihat pertunjukannya hancur.

"Api ini lumayan enak juga! Arigatou pak tua!" Natsu masih menyedot api-api itu sementara Happy berdiri menarik-narik celana Natsu.

"Natsyu, Lusyy menemukan kita. Ayo kita kabur Natsyyu!"

"eh?" Natsu berhenti memakan api dan melihat Lucy berjalan ke arahnya dengan aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya. Erza kedua sudah muncul.

"NATSU! HAPPY!"

"GOMENNASAIIII!"

*TBC*

* * *

FUUH :v Lama gak update ya . Arigatou udah baca Chapter 3 terlalu pendek :'v

Sekali lagi, Author mengharapkan Krisar dari reader-san tercinta :D Flam juga gak papa. Tapi tiada ampun bagi Silent Reader :'v hohoho

Hargai kerja Author Newbie ini dengan

 **R-E-V-I-E-W** ^^/

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

TTD

Aisowarai


End file.
